


Chapter 06 过失纵火 C

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [20]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Summary: 1.开放性魏姐警告，办公室警告2.饮酒伤身，谨防酒吧捡尸行为





	Chapter 06 过失纵火 C

**Author's Note:**

> 1.开放性魏姐警告，办公室警告  
2.饮酒伤身，谨防酒吧捡尸行为

「结束了吗？」  
「晚上那顿吃完早点回家，别喝酒。」  
  
「抿一小口/白眼」  
  
「如果不喝回去可以考虑带你去酒吧。」  
  
微信消息许久才得到回复，斜倚在沙发边的男人紧盯着没有下文的聊天界面，恨不能顺着网络信号把另一头的人揪出来。可惜愤懑归愤懑，他还是控制不住手的打开了其它程序，继续浏览上次没看完的钻戒页面。  
他不懂这些实用意义不大的装饰品，上次定那支步摇就大面积耗损了他同时打三个官司都用不完的脑细胞，更别提这种正经的求婚物件。先撇开品牌不谈，光是什么LC、VVS1，还有EX、VG 、G，足以看得人头晕眼花。他已经利用零碎时间研究两周材质科普，依然没能搞明白所谓的4c标准怎么带入到商品里对比，干脆确信了‘同一品牌下越贵越好’的理念，直接去官网搜。  
至于尺寸，早就带人去店里哄骗着买过情侣对戒。  
来电显示打断了他对求婚的设想，海兰察似乎很擅长拣在所长空闲时打电话，哪怕今天忙着结婚也不例外。  
“所长你在忙吗？”  
“还好，新婚快乐。”  
“谢谢谢谢！”新郎来不及多说，直奔主题，“魏姐好像把脚扭了，接手捧花时她崴了一下，看起来不太好，但后来我们再问非要说没事……”  
握着手机的五指猛然攥紧，电话里接连传来‘一瘸一拐’、‘好像挺严重’、‘怎么说都不听’等字眼轰击着他的神经，这不算什么大事，但他心里闷得发痛。  
她太爱自己扛事了，朋友忙婚礼时绝不会添麻烦，而且搞不好会强撑到晚上结束。他仓促挂掉语音后开始重新拨打，但耳边一直时嘟嘟的忙音。  
这丫头随缘接电话的臭毛病什么时候能改！怎么不见她错过委托人的工作电话呢！  
男人即刻起身收拾桌上的文件和电脑，反正这边的正事已经办完了，他没必要再耗下去。  
“家里有急事，我得提前回去。”  
家里有急事，他哪儿来的家，肯定是那个小女朋友。关达依旧半靠在床头敲文档，头都懒得抬一下：“要来这儿的是你，要提前走的也是你，说好了让你发小带咱们逛逛，什么大事差这两天？”  
“很抱歉，不过你可以接着跟他逛，这儿的焖罐鸡和酱汤锅挺好吃的，民国影视城也值得玩。但没必要和他提案子的事，他和张廷玉早就闹翻了，不然也不会跑到启宁来。”  
又在提醒不要走后门，动歪心思。关达明显懒得听他推脱，皮笑肉不笑的弯起嘴角：“如果取证没这么顺利，现在还在忙，你会回去吗。”  
现在已经六点半了，来回赶机场，到东庆再回家起码得凌晨。说到底还是太年轻，把这些可有可无的感情看的太重，被嘲讽一下能长点记性——  
“不会。”  
本来就不会，如果工作没忙完，就算回去，魏璎珞也会再把他揪到机场，一张行李票托运回启宁。但培养人情关系和享乐，肯定是可有可无的。  
两个字噎得人接不住下文，弘历将叠好的大衣放入行李箱，特意码得整齐，一如临行前她蹲在地上仔细收拾的模样。  
“廖弘历，有些话本没必要说，但我还是多嘴提两句。”关达当然不会轻易认下风，“男人和女人之间呢，很简单也很复杂，可能你们自己看来很简单，但落在别人眼里就很复杂。”  
收行李的那双手一顿，很快恢复了正常，这点小动作没能逃过关先生的眼睛。  
“你正处于事业上升期，以后还有很长的路要走。这行说难听了就是半销售半服务，个人形象的重要性你也清楚，知道业界怎么议论你俩吗。”  
“没人愿意承认自己比别人差，这层关系会让大多数人潜意识里否定掉她自身的努力，认为她取得的好成绩全是靠你。你俩走的越近，外面那些风言风语传的越难听。给你呢，最多抹抹黑，说句老牛吃嫩草，但冲女人就不是这么容易了，你明白我指的是什么。”  
满身烟草味的男人翻下床，踱至后辈身侧停下。  
弘历不算太高，最起码是要仰视他的。  
“这样，可以让她来世诚工作，我会再帮你介绍两个经验丰富的独立律师过去，不影响律所人数，也不耽误你们之间的情侣关系。”  
该分析的都分析了，这样不平等的利诱，没有不答应的条件。  
“不用了。”  
“别这么急着回答我，回去好好考……”  
“不用了。”弘历的确没他高，但那个眼神让他觉得这人在斜眼瞪自己，“有关律所的所有问题我都习惯自己解决，谢谢您的好意。”  
特意强调的字眼令关达很不舒服，感觉其它的隐藏目的也被看出来了。时间太紧，弘历没工夫和一副商人面相的律师打太极，也懒得拆穿，匆匆道别后火速离开。  
他从下出租到登机为止又陆陆续续打了五六个电话，可她一个都不接，最后被空姐再三提醒切换飞行模式，只来得及发出一条消息。  
「今晚我回你家，别反锁。」  
  
  
「不是大后天吗」  
男人落地后没再回复那条迟来的消息，主要是刷屏的表情包让他不知回些什么。她的小区离机场太远，又多是养老的爷爷奶奶辈，等他到达时早已连一间亮着灯的窗户找不到。六层建筑简直是全世界最差劲的设计，连电梯都没有，他不得不拎着箱包爬上五楼，掌心被勒的通红。  
指节小心翼翼的摸着裤兜的钥匙，心跳突然加速。  
房间内漆黑一片，他轻手轻脚的将行李放好，借月光摸索着往屋里走。床上有团小鼓包，拢在淡淡的阴影里一动不动。  
她最是怕痛，如果真崴的那么重，一个人爬上五楼该有多疼？  
弘历甚至没先看她的脸，而是直接掀开了下半张被子，打开手机手电筒查看伤势。原本细弱的脚踝已经高高肿起，敷上膏药后像只粗笨的小猪蹄。他想帮她把那条腿垫高减轻疼痛，便去储物柜里翻了新枕头，结果刚碰着那只脚就把人弄醒了。  
被子里的小丫头开始乱动，他将下面安顿好后展臂撑在她身体两侧，发现她准备了两只枕头，自己依旧只睡了床的一半。  
那人迷迷糊糊醒来，神色有些迷茫，却下意识去勾男人脖颈。  
“老师……？”  
“去医院了吗。”他低头努力从黑暗中分辨五官，可能是刚刚关掉手机亮光，有些看不清楚。  
“去了，大夫说不碰就没事。”魏璎珞感觉被垫高的腿并不舒服，皱眉道，“怎么改签了，我这里一直没问题，是启宁取证有麻烦吗。”  
弘历无奈摇头，拨开她额前碎发：“没有，很顺利。”  
身下女孩尚未清醒，却开始喋喋不休的谈起正事：“我下周约见了金嘉英，想等你回来再……”  
“工作的事明天再说，睡吧。”他总算确定嘴巴的位置，俯身啄了一口，“听话。”  
魏璎珞听从上司的指令，难得乖顺的点头合眼。她现在行事全凭潜意识，心中思念眼前人，便直接抱住他的后脑不松手，甚至往下拉了拉。男人大半个身子同她紧密相贴，担心把力道尽数卸去压的人不舒服，可绷太紧又怕她抱着难受，一时间进退两难，竟不知怎么办才好。  
光滑柔软的脸蛋贴着肌肤，他稍稍侧过脸，瞥见床头柜上那束新娘捧花。他伸长胳膊将那束花捞过，发现大概是仿真的绣球，圆圆一团，没有香味，更没有栀子。  
以前还真没发现她这么喜欢花，竟然到了为争抢不惜把自己弄伤的地步。  
弘历将小花瓣轻轻扫上她鼻尖，突然觉得今晚特别安静。  
安静到世上只有他们两个。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
新款的蓝莓麦片粥解决不了刑警们的口腹之欲，他们想吃烧烤，吃火锅，吃鸡饭牛排大闸蟹。但现在他们只能蜷缩在小小的办公室里，偶尔看见两片夹着葡萄干的肉松饼都会露出回光返照般的表情。  
肩上的责任逼着大家把思绪从美食中拉出，集中精力看组长在白板上画来画去，可那些圈像极了汉堡包。  
叶淳雪完全不觉得饿，因为她已经饿过了：“按理说潜逃后第一件要做的事是彻底换手机号，他为什么还要留着原来的。”  
“可能是不愿意把新手机号告诉国内的人，因为怕被知道在伯明翰干什么。”  
“和国内保持更紧密的联络？”  
组员们提出的想法被一个个否决，男刑警咽下口水，肚子里咕噜一响：“DNA库里没能采集到他信息，要不先找耿裕敏，反正现在直接证据是指向她的……”  
“不行！”  
背对着大家敲电脑的阿妍转过身，屏幕上已经调出了之前收集的资料：“如果真是廖弘昼做的，那他妈妈很可能就是协助销毁证据的人，万一先把口风透露给他，让人跑了，我们还要再找上七年吗！为确保万无一失，必须两边同时动手，或者确认能逮捕到他后再逮捕耿裕敏。”  
“一年前回国后他一直在东南亚活动，八成是因为语言不通才跑回澳门。定位太难了，我们不能再等，必须先抓到人。”  
“那他这个表哥怎么办，嫌疑人可不会莫名其妙的联系毫无瓜葛的亲戚。”  
两位同事争论不休，相关人员的资料表从打印机上方溜出，叶淳雪接过微微发热的纸，感觉资料上的黑白照片有些眼熟。她的眉头已经拧成川字，实在想不起在哪儿见过这号人：“他表哥基本没动过窝，前阵子去过外地，但很快就回来了。”  
“先联系澳门司警，交接手续还要办理一段时间，内地范围盯紧了不会有问题，千万不能打草惊蛇。”队长感觉自己一时半会儿想不起来，便快刀斩乱麻的做出决定：  
“走，出去吃点吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
办公室的门打开了一道小缝隙，后续逐渐拉开，抱着文件的人还没来得及看清里面，便被一大捧黄红相间的玫瑰堵住了视线。  
已经是第三次了。  
每次送的款式都不同，但原本插配完美的花束总会生生挤进两朵白栀子，晃悠悠地插在最中间，比其它花都高了一截，令人哭笑不得。  
“又想骗我回你家？”魏璎珞腾不出手接，她得先把文件盒放桌上。  
他总以抱着花挤地铁太显眼为由，直接连人带花塞进车里，成功霸占了她每周五六日除外的第四天。说是买来送给她，最后全摆在了自己家。魏璎珞明白老男人为什么突然搞出这些花里胡哨的东西，他根本不是浪漫，他是傻，以为她在婚礼上抢手捧花是因为单纯的喜欢。但她不想揭穿事实，否则她也没嘴解释抢花的真正原因。  
花真的养眼，可惜她刚捧起来想仔细看看，便被身后突然抱过来的人吓得一惊。  
所长开始不安分的蹭她耳后，圈在腰间的双臂越收越紧：“你，肚子还难受吗。”  
她觉得莫名其妙：“不难受啊。”  
“姨妈走了？”  
“嗯……嗯？”  
三周不见，回来时她脚又不太好，怕不小心碰着了会叫痛，刚开始那周根本没敢乱碰过，好不容易挨过去又好巧不巧的赶上了每个月那几天。  
劣质自助餐和精品小肉排是两码事，弘历觉得自己快被憋死了。  
走了就好，他立即展开行动，捞住腰肢把人往里间带，顶得她脚下不稳差点摔倒——最后也的确摔在了床上，花就没她那么幸运了，直接翻滚在地。  
“干什么！大白天的！”魏璎珞彻底明白这人根本不是关心她肚子，而是满心惦着别的。  
“午休啊，现在可不是工作时间。”廖律师迅速完成拉窗帘反锁等一系列动作，并着嘬吻将人压入床褥。男人许久没对她上下其手，她被吻的脑袋发懵：“万一有人上来……”  
“不会，我把工作都推到下午了。”  
温唇一路向下，本想用齿尖挑开衬衫纽扣，却实在没耐心逗弄，干脆下去拉抽屉找保护措施。  
保护措施没找到，倒是翻出了很久之前买的一个小玩具，好像还是过年时看见那个抖来抖去的电动爆竹玩心大起的，结果快递送到了律所，拆开后锁进里屋就忘了。  
当时为了买到mini版还挺不容易的……  
“这这这这是什么？”魏璎珞下意识拢起双腿，差点一脚踹上他的脸。从她的视角来看，男友正举着一个不知名的怪状物体往她私处塞，场面十分难以言喻。  
那里吃一个东西就行了，没必要塞些别的吧。可男人举到眼前的小玩意儿有些可爱，软软的淡蓝色，是一条尾巴翘翘的小鲸鱼，比他自己好看多了。  
高颜值果然还是有用，省得给她做心理工作。  
“消过毒了，干净的。”  
但小鲸鱼不如他智能，那点湿润根本不足以畅游，他还是没能免得了挨那一脚：“疼……！”  
“不疼……轻一点，轻轻的。”  
魏璎珞万万没想到男人居然能从办公室里翻出情趣玩具和润滑液，还是瓶没拆封的樱桃味。这件事远远超出了她的认知，她开始怀疑早在很久之前，办公室里间就有这种私密物品。  
她对弘历之前的小花边没兴趣，但也不想和其他女人躺在同一张床上。  
“你以前是不是经常做这种事？”刚刚组织好语言，沾满果味的小鲸鱼便奋力朝深处游动，直接将声音震散：“就是......在、在办公室里......嗯......”  
淡蓝扇尾轻缓拍打微微翕动的花瓣，弘历探出食指揉按着那颗敏感小珠，明显感觉软在床上的人颤动的更加剧烈。他照常侧过头去轻吻女孩大腿内侧，热唇一路吮咬至不断抖栗的腿根，只想将那处湿润香甜一并含入口中吃下。可断断续续的疑问太扰人，他不得不分心去回答那个略显幼稚的问题。  
这种休息用的里间和家有什么区别，既然清楚他从不把外人往家里带，自然也该知道这儿没人进来。  
“以前没有，但以后会经常有了。”  
他紧盯着她腿间风景，鼻尖近得几乎可以嗅到动情气味，可终究根据往常经验忍下了拿唇舌代替小鲸鱼的冲动——否则今天一整天都别想再碰着她的嘴。  
“廖先生？”  
外面突然传来沉重的敲门声，两人大眼瞪小眼，魏璎珞简直想把这男人撕了，不是说好工作都推到下午吗！  
弘历从女孩腿间抬起头，抓过手机才发现网络太差，他发的消息前面有一个红色感叹号，根本没传送成功。  
“别动！只来拿个文件，一分钟。”他压低音量却不软语气，拉过被子将她密密裹好，“你千万别乱碰，我之前没用这些，它从里面拿出来会不会突然发出奇怪的声音，真不敢保证。”  
不等被子里的人再问，他便迅速起身去外面开门。魏璎珞恨得牙根痒痒，心道有和她说话的功夫早拿出来了，分明是故意的……而且他就不能装作办公室没人吗！不过里间隔音的确不如外墙结实，她只能听话的窝在棉卷里，紧紧咬住被角不出声。其实方才也没想追问别的，她闭麦没问题，可他下面那顶再明显不过的帐篷简直快把裤链撑开了，真的可以么……  
耳边传来两人清晰的谈话声，她明知门锁得很好，小鲸鱼也几乎没什么动静，可心里还是别扭，生怕被外人发现。衬衫扣早已被解开，下半身更是一丝不挂，她突然觉得自己像是弘历藏起来的地下情人，毕竟谁也不敢想办公室里间锁着这样的春光。骨子里难受，身下的热痒直抵深处，可小鲸鱼只能勉强在前半段左右摇摆，根本解决不了。  
里面的人难受，外面的更难受，弘历真想一脚把李玉从三楼踢出去，可他现在甚至不能站起来，毕竟全靠办公桌挡着肿胀不堪的下半身，开门后迅速转身坐下不被发现已经是极限，绝不能再多动了。  
然而最难受的人是李玉，原本真是拿了文件就走，可文件内容出了岔子，有人的信息对不上号，偏偏是刚辞退的那两个，因此不得不向所长反复确认。廖律师对待工作向来是极认真的，可今天气场明显不对，似乎很是不耐烦，最近多看了几部黑道片，他感觉自己再多聒噪一句就会被灭口。  
许是案子办的不太顺心吧，或者和魏姐吵架了。  
李玉小心翼翼的核对材料，尽量避免和所长有眼神接触，不过那人忙着摆弄手机，也没空理他。  
忍耐的滋味太难熬，弘历开始研究那款玩具自带的app，他记得蓝牙开关应该是自动打开的——  
“您的博士已经连接完毕哦～”  
甜腻的女声从廖律师手机里发出，李玉差点把碳素笔笔尖折断，内心唾弃现在的课程视频为了引人眼球简直无所不用其极，居然用这么暧昧的声音。如果不是跟在所长身边这么多年，十分了解他的秉性，非得以为这人在偷看动作小电影不可。  
表面波澜不惊的男人差点把静音键按断，暗自庆幸买的不是其它款式，否则‘您的哥斯拉已经连接完毕’是无论如何也说不清的。他关掉声音后尝试调整模式，那些不同波频看起来都挺有意思，他忍不住每个都按了几下，根本没考虑到屋里人的感受。  
腿间的小玩意儿突然发疯，震动速度忽快忽慢，鱼尾处更是将花唇拍打的充血后骤然停下，再卷土重来。魏璎珞咬着被角不敢松口，想夹紧它减小震颤幅度，结果适得其反，不仅没治住玩具，甚至觉得自己身体都不再属于可控范围之内。不可能是跳蛋坏了，肯定是外面的人捣鬼，但她已经听见了那句连接完毕，不敢乱动身体里的鲸鱼博士，怕它突然说话。  
舒服又难耐的滋味将每分每秒拉长到无法忍受，他在外面衣冠楚楚的谈公事，却同时用手机控制她的身体，心中的羞怯与渴求忍不住越攀越高，最终近乎灭顶。  
不知过了多久，落锁和开门声简直成为解救信号，她在男人掀开被子的瞬间便紧紧抱了上去。  
弘历只觉得脑袋里轰起了蘑菇云。  
怀中的人夹紧双腿不停震颤，依然藏不住肉缝间若隐若现的淡蓝，又小又白的身子牢牢贴着他，全靠吸吮他颈窝来压抑喉咙间轻喘。被角有她的小牙印，床单下有一块颜色明显加深，已经被洇透了。  
……这玩意儿该拿回家用的，他现在真没法保证动静。  
女孩身上唯有的两件遮挡被完全剥除，他将兢兢业业工作的鲸鱼博士慢慢取出丢弃一旁，又压着软糯好食的小粽子啃咬几口，总算回过神来收拾自己。解除禁锢的粗长瞬间弹跳而出，拍上沾染晶莹的花瓣。  
这一拍把他拍清醒了。  
“你又去哪儿？”她不太明白身上的人在搞什么，箭在弦上却隐忍不发，反而下床翻箱倒柜。  
最开始要找的东西还没找到。长夹里没有，钱包里没有，办公桌的每个抽屉里也没有。屋里矮柜更是一干二净，看不见半点小雨伞的影子。  
他颇为为难，只能抱紧满脸困惑的小人，理好她微潮的碎发后开始着手帮她套衬衫。  
“没有了。”  
“没事吧，之前也，也有过啊。”魏璎珞按住了正在系纽扣的那只手。  
本以为男人会猛地压下来，结果他一反常态的摇摇头，眼中满是忍耐。这人帮她把衬衫穿好，却忘记了先戴bra，甩到床脚的内裤被重新捡起，她赶在那层布料套过来之前一脚踹了过去：  
“为什么！”  
明明做过的事凭什么不行，他想在里面就在里面，他不想的时候就不许她要吗？退一万步讲，不做好准备就来撩拨，把她搞成这幅模样又撇下，实在是可恶。  
她不管用什么办法，她要的必须得有。  
衬衫纽扣被一粒粒解开，刚才踹他的人跨坐在身上，勒住脖颈狠劲儿摇。她的气息太近，弘历喉结滚动，犹豫再三道：“你停药了，万一……”  
“万一什么，以前就一直有保护措施吗，第一次的时候有吗，你还不是很开心！”  
“我没……我不想让你被人说未婚先孕。”  
再拿无伤害当噱头的药物吃多了也不好，以前特意看过的科普里都把无伤害当真，他便觉得多层保障也可以，没硬拦着不准。但后来惦着她的胃，只后悔不早点让她停药——一开始压根就不该吃。  
药停了，但外面胡说八道的嘴不会停。  
他可以在分析利弊后坚持开除当面嚼口舌的下属，却没办法管住更多人，也没办法将她同外面的风言风语彻底隔绝。  
以前偶尔盼望中奖的心情一去不返，绝不能再乱动。  
可她这样，快把他逼疯了。  
她太清楚这具躯体的密码，有些甚至是他亲手教的。而现在，他教授的知识成了小丫头拿来攻击他自己的最佳手段，完全招架不住。  
教会学生饿死老师。  
其实也不用等太久，等结婚就好，眼看骑在身上的小丫头表情愈发不对劲，他一着急差点把戒指的事说漏嘴，好不容易才忍过话头：“他们说话本就难听，有些事嘴上说不在乎，也尽可能逼自己豁达，但心里多多少少……”  
“如果是因为外人那些无聊的东西，大可不必！”  
魏璎珞觉得这男人真是越来越娘，从启宁回来以后更是不对劲，干脆一把将人压倒：  
“廖弘历！我只问你一句，你究竟是怕我被流言中伤，还是担心有损自己名声？如果是后面那种，我、我就——”  
她声音一直压的极小，却语气不善。剩下半句狠话还没来得及从喉咙里扔出来，直接转化成了陡然变换位置的轻呼和腻人的喘息。  
他唯一的顾虑，便是她的感受。  
既然她不这么想，那她喜欢怎样，他给就是了。  
许久未接纳的火热猛然撞进，直直钉上最深处的娇软花心，激得她又麻又胀，整个人紧紧蜷成一团。还未等她完全适应体内那根肉刃，罪魁祸首便退至穴口，再次劈开细嫩褶皱尽根没入。小鲸鱼的戏太足，她不觉得痛，只感觉那道热浪自小腹直涌脑海，将仅存的几分清明意识吞噬殆尽。  
“你就怎样。”这几番顶弄得解馋，男人轻轻摩挲着她微烫的面颊，“知道答案了？”  
她努力控制着自己声音不发抖，可调子里仍软成一摊水儿：“你......你不是说轻点。”  
他也想轻点，可实在忍不住。男人一面挺腰抽送，一面伸手捞起旁边的玩具，朝她眼前晃晃：  
“我说的是它轻点，不是我自己。”  
可怜的小鲸鱼被扔到地上打滚，再也没人有空关心它。两人连闹带谈浪费了不少时间，下午还要继续上班，现在必须提高效率办正事。可惜用无福消受这四个字用来形容魏璎珞再合适不过，她被自己争来的福利折腾得发虚，看来小伙伴太结实也不好，简直搅弄得人快要散架。  
开闸泄洪时水控不住流速，弘历也很难控制自己的力道，只想将这三十九天攒下的欲望尽数送还。被操弄得肌肤泛粉的人挪到边沿，下半身完全腾空，他将那两条细腿捞入肘弯，站稳后用力猛捣。这个角度能将她看得一清二楚，不论是怕发出声音咬住被子的嫣红唇角还是随着动作上下震颤的雪团，他都心爱至极。被单已经被抓得乱糟糟，那副想要释放愉悦却被迫忍耐的模样太惹人爱怜，他想再给她更多，恨不得把力所能及的全塞给她。腰下动作愈发不受控制，他蜷起一条腿压在床上方便发力，把她整个人撞得向后退去。  
两人各自想办法不出声，声音最大的反而是肉体间的交缠。魏璎珞神色迷乱，明显感觉管不住表情，完全被身下快感泯去思考能力，只一味弓腰配合，吸绞着不属于自己的灼热。颀长劲瘦的身子猛然压下，原本线条流畅的筋肉紧绷着，男人不再顶入最深处缓缓研磨，开始高频小幅的朝花心发起进攻。  
“抱着我。”  
喘息愈发粗重，他的语气不像是商量，没得到回应便一把将人按入自己颈窝，哑声重复：“抱着我。”  
反应有些慢的人终于将双臂无力的搭上他两肩，换来了更加疯狂的顶弄。她紧紧盘住男人腰肢，总算在耳畔传来疼痛的同时感受到那股流动。  
弘历伏在那摊绵软上缓劲，探出舌尖舔吻她面颊：“满意了？”  
“你……你不也挺舒服的。”魏璎珞把仅存的力气化作一巴掌拍过去，“别总咬耳朵，都快被你咬掉了。”  
男人偏偏不听，变本加厉的含弄着泛红的耳珠，对身下香软一再品尝，许久才听见声如蚊蚋的呼唤。  
“老师。”  
她气音极弱，潮软的藏在他身下。好像没什么力气阻止摆弄了，只能悄悄出声抗议。  
剥了皮的小粽子黏在他身上，似乎很乖巧。他知道这是假象，平时裹着的那身粽子叶怕是金刚石做的，谁踢一脚都会痛。可再坚硬的石头不断抵抗外来攻击也会留下划痕，他不想看见任何多余的伤口了。  
有些话憋在心里没说出口，但已经默默许下了承诺。  
老师绝不允许任何人欺负你。  
绝不。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
冲泡好的黑咖啡微微打旋，瓷杯被端起后又放下，握着杯把的那只手终是松了力，一口都喝不下。  
“我怀疑他看出来了。”  
“您是不是表现的太明显了？”  
烟头被捻灭，烟灰缸里堆满了污秽，男人将眼镜摘下，随手放在玻璃茶几上，发出清脆的咯哒声：“不可能，我只是摸摸他脾性，半句没问华天的事。”  
“其实，您当初要求和他住一起，就很匪夷所思了，只怕……”  
提起这个，男人更是头痛，他忍着自己各种小习惯，不得不和另一个雄性生物同居整整三周，实在是糟心。  
但为了知己知彼百战不殆，他不介意吃这点苦头。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
听够了金嘉英结结巴巴的家长里短，魏璎珞刚出派出所就觉得耳根清净了。简单的财产纷争，被女人搞得像豪门密辛——不就是不愿意把自己名下的另一半房产借给姐姐还赌债吗，有什么不能说的。  
熬过痛苦就是甜蜜，她终于挨到了两人约好的时间，兴冲冲的去挽男人胳膊。  
Backalley·Lounge！  
小丫头开心了，可弘历觉得发那条微信就是个错误，根本不该用商量交换的语气，直接勒令她不要喝就好，何必多余说什么不喝可以带她去酒吧？  
他的耳朵和心脏快要爆炸了。  
重金属音乐令不远处舞池里的男男女女挥手蹦跳，甚至能透过红紫闪烁的灯光看见身材火辣的舞者围着钢管上下跃动。人口密度极大的空间里几乎胳膊贴大腿，吧台边虽然算清净，却也挤的要命，他本想用风衣将人完整裹入胸膛，遭受踩脚攻击后才不得不作罢。  
连点三杯的小丫头很兴奋，趁男人朝她瞪眼时抱住劲腰讨好：  
“你平时总不让我出来玩，说危险呀什么的。今天有你在，我还不能借机解解馋吗。”  
老男人的神色依然严峻，她便指指调酒师：“你看他调嘛！都是果汁的！”  
酒保的肱二头肌很发达，一看shake老手。弘历眼看着他开了半颗红石榴，取籽捣汁后加满冰块和汽水，只在顶部盖了一小层糯米酒。悬着的心终于放下，她自己还是有分寸的，没点那些烈性酒。红白渐变的酒水很漂亮，魏璎珞小口嘬饮着石榴汁，看着老冰在玻璃杯里旋转，颇为得意的朝身边人挑眉。廖先生依然盯着酒保的手不动，忽略了她的媚眼，被不轻不重踩了一脚才回过神。  
“你不喝吗，这杯都是菠萝汁和椰浆。”  
乳白椰汁的顶部盖满碎冰，弘历将酒杯推了回去，这玩意儿多少是加了酒精的，两人必须有一个保持完全清醒，更何况他本就酒量差。  
半截有无视两人亲密关系前来搭讪的，大概以为他们也不过是偶遇的酒伴。可来找弘历搭讪的明显比找她的多，她真不明白穿着中规中矩的老男人为什么会得洋妞儿青睐。他甚至一口没喝，只呆呆的站在原处埋头搜鸡尾酒的名字，就招蜂引蝶的不得了。  
魏璎珞悄悄背过身去，开始继续喝最后一杯。这杯的味道有点苦，有点辣舌头，甚至有点板蓝根，她强行咽下两口后决定缓缓，结果回头就看见弘历刚放下的手机再次亮起，某位学妹的名字再次印上屏幕。刚才来找他的妞儿无一例外顶着柔软饱满的胸脯——她身材有点干瘪，瘦巴巴的像韭菜。  
略微积攒的不满又加了点醋，她干脆继续嘬她的长岛冰茶，慢慢消磨时间，等到脑子发糊时杯里只剩下三分之一了。  
“又给你发信息？”她故意冲男人打了个酒嗝。  
老学妹经常发毫无意义的废话，问他有没有时间共进晚餐，或是问些不痛不痒的专业问题。他本想顺手删掉，却在听出这话里的醋味后改变了主意。  
“心里不舒服？”弘历扣住她的肩膀，故意道，“她经常给我发消息，可你连回复都懒得回。”  
女孩不怒反笑，乐嘻嘻的往他怀里钻，掐着他腰间痒痒肉作乱，讥讽道：“发消息也得看是什么人压，你不缺人追吧，之前怎么单身那么久，七八年没个女人，我还以为你是gay——”  
“近几年工作太忙了，没时间。”  
“哦，那现在不忙了？少来这套，老实交代，容音姐那么好，当初为什么分手。”  
弘历一愣，觉得这丫头已经喝多了，否则绝不会过问以前的私事。不过他还是很愿意坦白从宽的，便捧住那颗乱晃的小脑袋，正经回答问题：  
“观众散场了，演员还有再演的必要吗。”  
对面的瞳孔骤然放大，对他语气平淡的回答很不满，直接嚷了起来：“逢场作戏，渣男！负心汉！”  
酒吧噪音太大，他们本就是互相咬着耳朵说话的，魏璎珞这一声吼差点把他耳膜刺穿。她眼里雾蒙蒙的，映着闪烁的彩灯晃得人眼花，她忍不住晃悠悠的举起两只手，摊开十指朝他比划：“谈过多少女朋友，数的过来吗。”  
明明都说过的！弘历气的一巴掌拍掉那只手：“连你算上才一只，哪儿来的十位数！”  
“……也就是说你被甩四次了？你好可怜，我争取不让你再继续可怜下去了。”  
男人彻底被她奇怪的脑回路折服，好好的二比二，竟被说成全军覆没。他基本可以确认这人是彻底醉了，可前两杯大半都是果汁，度数应该高不到哪儿去，怎么会迷糊的这么快。  
“你谈过那么多女朋友，我好亏，我还没见过山河大海呢……”  
“什么山河大海！你喝多了，回家。”  
“不、不回！”  
弘历无奈：“珞珞。”  
“你答应过老师的，觉得差不多了就可以直接带你回家。”  
她侧过头努力回想，好像似乎大概也许差不多......点过头。答应过别人的事不能食言，不过临走前得再确认一遍这人是谁。  
女孩抱上男人肩膀，贴住他耳畔低喃。  
“我，我腰窝上有什么？”  
醉了还要耍小花招，她腰窝上分明干干净净。男人不禁弯起唇角，在噪音轰庭中低头，极为轻声的答道：  
“什么都没有，但大腿内侧有几个小粉印，应该还没消。”  
  
  
酒吧门口正好是可以停车的区域，互相搀扶着走出的人奔奔撞撞跌进出租车，却不清楚是什么关系。常年在酒吧门口等客的老司机练出一双毒辣的眼睛，基本能看出真情侣和捡尸体的区别。  
司机大叔透过后视镜瞧了两人好几眼，越看越不配。女孩太年轻，还扎着马尾辫，男人却岁数不小了，立着眉毛的模样有些凶。  
这女孩子岁数和自己女儿差不多，大叔忍不住试探道：“小伙子，你是这姑娘什么人啊。”  
“男朋友。”  
回答太快，似乎在竭力隐藏什么。司机干脆将车停至路边，一门心思的回过头去看他们。  
“怎么不走了？”弘历打起十二分警惕。  
“姑娘，姑娘？”司机彻底无视了他，试着叫醒眼皮打架的女孩，“他是你男朋友吗？”  
长岛冰茶的后劲儿太大，她脑袋里晕乎乎的，听司机大叔的意思像在问旁边的人是谁，便努力瞪起眼帮忙打量。  
这么好看，又凶又温柔，进酒吧前硬塞了她满肚子酸奶和面包，不是老师是谁？  
“老师……”  
“老师？！”司机感觉三观被震碎，难怪男人这个岁数看起来友不友爹不爹，原来是老师。  
为人师表，衣冠禽兽！  
黑风衣和一袭西装正经得体，道貌岸然的模样差点让他这种老司机上当。保护年轻女孩的正义感冲上脑门，司机顾不得这个斯文败类会不会突然抽出一把水果刀比划，提高音量妄图震慑对方：  
“你是她老师，大半夜要把她带哪里去？”  
当事人有些头痛，不知如何作解：“师傅，我们真是……”  
不必为难，用不着他解释了。  
女孩已经整个人扒了上来，将唇瓣胡乱贴上他脸庞。弘历连忙将人肩膀按下去，结果她又不依不饶的凑上来，使劲儿将口红痕迹朝男人脸上印。混着甜香酒气的小姑娘像软乎乎的八爪鱼，长了无数只吸盘吸在身上。他费力抽出两条胳膊向驾驶座方向证明清白，表明自己绝对并没有下手引诱，终于使的士在司机略显扭曲的五官中再次开动。  
“别怪大叔多事，酒吧里玩翻天了，经常有那种心术不正的专门骗小姑娘，趁着人家喝醉了往旅馆里拉。”  
本以为是英雄救美，结果大半夜被塞了满满一嘴狗粮。司机说不上这是什么感觉，男女的确可以自由选择，但时代也太开放了，学生能和老师谈恋爱……  
弘历懒得再做解释，只淡淡嗯了一声。占领地图游戏玩累了，那颗小脑袋安静的窝靠回他胸膛，对男人脸上深深浅浅的红印子表示十分满意。  
她没再动手动脚，轻飘飘的开口：“用，行动解释最快……你看，他信了。”  
晚风不算太凉，透过半开车窗吹起她微卷的黑茶色发梢。男人闭上眼睛，极有耐心的摩挲着她额角，心里盘算着明天去实体店把戒指定下来。  
那家戒指一张身份证只能定一枚，必须得认真挑，免得她不喜欢没法换。  
  



End file.
